russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Snooky Serna is now Kapinoy
January 2, 2013 Snooky Serna-Go (me on the left) with TG Kintanar Actress, TV host and female broadcast journalist Snooky Serna-Go, who used to ABS-CBN talent for a Filipina film and television actress while Mother Lily Monteverde of Regal Films expressed gratitude to be part again of the Regal family, is now one of the most refreshing faces in Philippine television to join IBC's broadcast team as her news anchor to their flagship news program Express Balita while Ms. Snooky’s reply when offered the anchor opposite IBC's broadcast journalist TG Kintanar. Serna was a last resurfaced on ABS-CBN soap operas of show business as new career while Snooky become IBC's newscaster while projecting a new image, more corporate - looking this time. Express Balita, IBC's flagship news program preceding all broadcast newscast in the primetime slot (Monday to Friday at 6:30 pm), offering a fresh, fast-paced, in-depth, straightforward, biased and varied from the day's top stories continued its reign as the No. 1 program. Serna and Kintanar alongside as fearless investigating news hot inside and outside the country delivered by the reinvigorated news reporting teams of full of valuable information to you a brave and respected communicator IBC News and Current Affairs are tasked to gather news from every major beat in the Greater Manila Area as well as nearby provinces. As Serna, so Kapinoy network with an invigorated News and Public Affairs while Snooky will hosting a public service program Snooky which airs on Friday nights. Noli Eala has been in the news anchor and through networks for years. Kintanar has been the the news anchors of Headline Trese in 1989. Many of the reporters report live from the IBC Newsroom while surely waiting for favorite primetime shows on IBC's PrimeTastik block on IBC-13, thanks to Maria Ressa as IBC-13's officer in charge for news. Snooky said, alongside Express Balita, IBC is re-launching its comprhensive late-night news: News Team 13 now with Jay Sonza on weeknights at 11 pm. A credible broadcast journalist Jess Caduco, who is the field reporter, is now one of the most refreshing faces in Philippine television as independent journalism of news strutting, prompt, realistic, no objectivity, goodness fears. Gaining solid experience through the networks, he made as one of the best live reporters on field while Czarinah Lusuegro will continue to anchors and reporter the female homegrown news anchor. Promising a strong competition, IBC has just acquired new stateofthe art cameras that utilize discs instead of tapes, non-linear editing facilities, and a centralized server-based technology for its new programs with a sequestered TV station. Aside from this, they also have satellite news gathering terminals with flyaways to be used in covering live events in Metro Manila and remote areas, in addition to IBC’s OB vans and ENG vans that use microwave links to transmit audio and video. A strong number 3 in viewership behind the leaders ABS-CBN and GMA Network in terms of audience rating surveys consistently. To boost its news team, IBC producers, reporters and writers have also strict and rigorous training workshop on revolutionary news delivery headed by renowned broadcast journalist Zyrene Parsad-Valencia. 'Snooky is now a TV news anchors' March 29, 2013 And whereas the thirteen others provide more of the same, the Kapinoy network IBC-13 will now increase from the other networks, for making IBC, the undisputed number 3 leading TV network. See for yourself: Snooky Serna-Go (YES!) with TG Kintanar anchoring the newscast Express Balita, Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m. (Take that, Noli de Castro). Jay Sonza reading the news in News Team 13, Mondays to Fridays at 11:30 p.m., going against rivals Bandila (Ch.2) and Saksi (Ch.7) Pat Natividad in Cooltura, Mondays to Saturdays, at 11:30 a.m., featuring the Filipino culture in the Philippines. Mr. Kapinoy's flagship children's TV program KapinoyLand, Mondays to Fridays at 11 a.m., for the pre-school education and schools for kids. Jarius Bondoc host Linawin Natin (Mondays, 11:30 p.m.), which focusing on the issues and programs from the government. Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado are host the daily noontime TV variety show Lunch Break, Mondays to Saturdays at 12 noon, pitted compared to It's Showtime (Ch.2) and Eat Bulaga (Ch.7). Snooky, a public service program with host Snooky Serna, Fridays at 11:30 p.m. The new sequestered television-radio station has a blast for news. "Which is why the owners picked someone from the IBC News and Public Affairs department o operate the station," explains Boots Anson-Roa, chaircheir operating officer and president of Channel 13. When the news is Channel 13's emphasis on responsive and responsible journalism. "We'll try to avoid the journalism especially in the Tagalog broadcasts. Journalism is the easiest thing to do, doing a services to your public," says Mayet Camacho, a news and public affairs director. She reveals that a number of people from print media have crossed over to Channel 13's broadcast news staff. "We have a good combination of news and senior reporters from both print and TV. They include: Merwin Llanza, reporter Lil Mateo, Jeffrey Zaide, Pia Castro, Jinky Baticados, Dave Llavanes Jr., Nimfa Asuncion, Lalaine Tiangco, Dennis Cortes, Nalla Aguas, Kim Cardenas, Kathleen Forbes, Minette Panganiban, Krenn Jolongbayan and Greg Gregorio. Chito Cabatuando is the director for the flagship newscasts while Lilliam Mateo for the make-up artist for the newscasts." The prime catch, so ti speak, is a news anchor Jess Caduco, who will read analyze the top-of-the-hour news capsule with IBC Headliners airing daily from 10 a.m. to 4 p.m. and 6:30 to 11 p.m. It Serna-Go herself sometimes and how can Kintanar of Express Balita fame. She said I might as well read the news Mondays to Fridays (Express Balita, 6:30 p.m.) "Although the thrust of the station is news, will give AKTV, the primetime slot that aired on IBC, daily providing the sports," Serna adds. IBC-13 continues to be sports programs led by its flagship programs like the NBA and PBA games, which is Sports5 will now producing the two of the popular basketball tournaments with a sports fans. They will have from established popular shows; Rosalinda (Mondays to Fridays at 10 p.m.), a hit Mexican telenovela starring Thalia with Fernando Carrillo in their own telenovela; My Daughter the Flower (weeknights at 10:30 p.m.), a hit Korean asianovela starring Jin Se-yeon and Jo Min-su and Cyborg Kurochan (9:30 a.m.), a Japanese anime Kurochan is a supercat who is dedicated to saving the world from evil ses high-tech gadgetry to fight the evil Dr. Go, who wants to take over the world, topped Japanese TV ratings when it premiered in 1999. Local drama series form the established popular TV shows, like Esperanza (Mondays to Fridays 9 p.m.), starring Cristine Reyes and 5 Girls and Daddy (9:30 p.m.), starring Jeffrey Hidalgo, and Dear Heart (Saturday 8 p.m.), starring Nadine Lustre. Two of the popular and top-rating phenomenal game shows like Who Wants to be a Millionaire (Saturdays at 9 pm. and Sundays at 7:30 p.m.), hosted by Drew Arellano for a million-peso prize and The Weakest Link (Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, at 8 p.m.), hosted by Richard Yap for the 8 contestants of the strongest link and a reality singing search show for a contest Born to be a Star (Sunday at 8:30 p.m.), hosted by a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar for a singing star fans. "Local programming is a challenging balancing in a mass taste and higher mass aspirations" explains Vic del Rosario, Jr., in a chairman and CEO of Viva Entertainment." "Channel 13 will do the greatly classic entertaining viability and value-forming and educational and always in good taste. Mass media tend to equate masa with taste, and the case," she says. IBC studios are located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara in Diliman, Quezon City Philippines. The new IBC Board of Directors, officers, management and employees include: Eric Canoy, a newest chairman of the network; Lito Ocampo Cruz, a network vice-president, Boots Anson-Roa, a president and CEO and Tessie Taylor, a sales and marketing department. Tune in this early and be a witness to the station's birthing. Especially during the 6:30 p.m. news. Watch Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar for a teleprompter (In her first telecast, she forgot to introduce, as well as the program.) And again during the 11 p.m. news. See Jay Sonza amid technical (Last Monday, he paused for a video film clip there's a reading a news report, he was by commercial.)